


Thin Mints

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence, Not even really violence tbh, joelay - Freeform, lmao nerds, more like burnie and joel wrestling over thin mints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Girl Scout season came along, people at the Roosteeth office stocked up on the delicious cookies, often hiding them randomly around the building so they wouldn't have to go through the trouble of bringing the boxes with them from home everyday. It was an unspoken law that you didn't eat another person's cookies.</p><p>But, then again, rules are often broken in the RT office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Mints

When Girl Scout cookie time came around in the Roosterteeth office, people didn’t fuck around. They bought boxes upon boxes of the delicious goodies, stocking up for the proverbial winter you could say. After buying as many boxes as they could afford, they’d hide a couple around the office so they wouldn’t have to lug the boxes to and from work. It was just easier that way, and there tended to be an unspoken rule that you didn’t eat random Girl Scout cookies you found hidden among the cleaning supplies.

At least, most people followed that rule. On occasion boxes would mysteriously disappear from their hiding place, often resulting in a verbal fight between the person cheated out of their cookies and the person accused of stealing the box.

These fights tended to make for a good RT Life video.  
-  
“Oh my god, Lindsay, get the camera. Joel and Burnie are at it again.” Gus yelled from upstairs, interrupting whatever conversation was happening in the kitchen.

A short burst of silence ensued as Gus disappeared back up the stairs before everyone began to scramble around to see what the fuck was going down between the two. The lads sprinted up the steps before anyone else could get to them, Ray in the lead in order to see his boyfriend get his ass kicked.

They slowed as they reached the top, peaking around the corner to see Joel and Burnie circling each other like hawks. Gus stood off to the side, trying to contain his laughter as the two shot daggers at each other.

“Where the fuck are my thin mints, Burnie?” Joel asked in a low growl.

By now most of the office had been alerted to the news, and people were pushing past the lads in order to get a good view. Lindsay forced her way to the front, yielding a camera and a smug grin.

“I ate them.” Burnie stated nonchalantly, smirking as Joel’s hands balled up into fists. “Your name wasn’t on them, how was I supposed to know they were yours?”

Joel let out an exasperated sigh, a look of pure annoyance crossing his features. “You don’t just eat thin mints you find in random places, Burnie! I wouldn’t eat the tagalongs you keep hidden in the top shelf of the bathroom cabinet!”

He made sure to say it loud enough for everyone to hear, and grinned when he heard footsteps rapidly going downstairs and to the said bathroom. A soft bang could be heard as the cabinet was slammed closed and the footsteps faded into the direction of the warehouse. Miles or Kerry were going to be feasting on tagalongs tonight.

“What the fuck Joel!” Burnie yelled, surprised his friend would give out his best hiding place. Without thinking, he lunged for Joel, tackling him to the ground.

The crowd howled with laughter as they rolled around, not really hitting as much as just wrestling. After a bit the wrestling let up, the two breaking apart with grumbles and ruffled hair.

“Alright, looks like we have this week’s RT Life. Thanks guys!” Lindsay said with a laugh, turning off the camera and turning to head back downstairs.

Her cheery mood was met with more grumbles as the pair helped each other up, the two retreating back to their loves. Burnie’s happened to be Ashley, and Joel’s Ray. The crowd was already dissipating by then, only a few sticking around due to their offices being upstairs.

“You did good, babe.” Ray told him with a smile, accepting the hug he was offered.

“He still ate my fucking thin mints.” Joel grumbled, letting out a content sigh as his boyfriend hugged him tighter.

“It’s okay, you can have one of my boxes.” He replied.

“I love you, Ray.”

“I love you too, you big thin mint baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> hnnn I wrote this a while ago for Ari (tf2crazy) and uploaded it to my tumblr. Just transferring over some of my older fics to AO3.


End file.
